


Modern!Sesshomaru

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: little-miss-emmalie asked: Got any modern!Sesshomaru x human!female reader headcanons? Ps, love your work! ❤️❤️❤️
Relationships: Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102





	1. Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> This work is classified as fanfiction. All named characters belong to their respective creators. I, readerinsertfanfiction, as the creator of this particular work do not give any permission for my work to be posted, hosted or shared through any third-party app, website or user.

  * I imagine that Sesshomaru stays out of the human world at large, but lingers by in rural areas. Either because he hasn’t entirely warmed up to people yet; or because he is rather overwhelmed with how fast they are developing.
  * He would be that rumoured hermit that lives near the ruins of the shrines that no one dares to get near to and of whom no one in the village is sure he really exists.
  * You are a city girl, but you spend your summers with your grandparents; playing in the fields, enjoying the old shrines and the likes.
  * Sometimes you can swear you can feel eyes following you. Some are curious, others are mischievous followed with a giggle. Some are in contempt, however but they never attack as there is always one presence watching over you as if guarding you. 
  * It is sometime at the age of eight while you are chasing after a butterfly near the old shrine that you get into an accident.
  * You could have sworn you could hear a baby cry; so out you went to look to help it. However, before you knew it you were tumbling down a hill.
  * What happened afterwards you don’t know. You remember a flash of white, the smell of musk and smooth silky hair tickling you along with soft fur.
  * After that you aren’t allowed to go out by yourself for a while. Neither do your parents want you near the shrines again.
  * When you try to ask about who saved you your parents dismiss you, saying that you were found unconscious near a boulder. 
  * Your grandmother lets you in on a secret; there is a demon living near the shrine that has a weak spot for children. She was saved by it as well; once upon a time when she was a young girl.
  * You forget about the whole incident as you grow older. When you’re in college you hop over to your grandparents to wind down from the semester.
  * Your grandmother sends you on an errand; to deliver a package to the hermit’s place.
  * The place is near the shrines where you had your accident. Once more you can hear a baby crying and again your senses are tickled and you go out to investigate.
  * “Haven’t you learned?” a voice halts you, a little grumpy, but otherwise well intended.
  * Jumping up you turn around, shocked to find a man with long white hair and looking as if he didn’t quite belong to the world. Immediately a feeling of déjà vu hits you. 
  * “Learned what?” you ask, rather dumbly, but you have a feeling what it is about.
  * “That is an ogre, luring you in to eat you up,” the man explains impatiently and looks at what you’re holding, he seems to recognise your grandmother’s napkin.
  * “My grandmother wanted me to deliver this to Sesshomaru,” you explain noticing his look.
  * “You’re [grandmother’s name]’s granddaughter,” he answers, extending his hand for the package surprising the both of you. 
  * “Typical, both your grandmother and you fall for the same trick,” he sneers at you. “No sense of self-preservation,” he continues with a huff, but you can hear a slight warmth, as if recalling a fond memory.
  * You hadn’t expected Sesshomaru to be so young. Or looking so young. Or that your saviour all these years ago was seemingly around your age.
  * Intrigued by what he said you start to come by regularly. You start to learn about the world of spirits and demons and that Sesshomaru is a demon himself.
  * A fact that you find oddly enough easy to accept. Especially when your grandmother smiles mysteriously at you when you ask her about it. 
  * “I happen to have an essay on Japanese mythology,” you exclaim, using Sesshomaru as a source for all of your myths and legends. It is a nice excuse to spend more time with him. 
  * He doesn’t really question your frequent visits anymore, though he is relieved you didn’t go around inviting more people over. 
  * He appreciates your presence even if he doesn’t express himself so. Your constant blabber and questions reminds him of a certain human he had grown fond of before. 




	2. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Modern!Sesshomaru and femalehuman!reader continuation of the headcanon requested by @little-miss-emmalie I wrote not too long ago that got too long.

Far away from the city, deep into the fields, beyond the trees of the forests, and near the ruins of the old temples of forgotten gods. That was where you headed off to every weekend. After paying your respects to your grandparents you would find the lonely house amongst the wilderness where a certain moody demon lived in seclusion. It was the time you looked forward to the most; listening to stories of so long past even your grandparents and their grandparents hadn’t lived through them.

“Sesshomaru!” you smiled, dropping a box of sweets next to him. The demon sat on the veranda, overlooking the yard as he sat next to a steaming pot of tea with cups provided. Despite his aloof expression you knew he had already prepared for your arrival and perhaps even anticipated it in a way. A thought that made you feel warm. To have such a space within his life felt like an achievement.

“I don’t eat human food,” Sesshomaru grunts back to you in a greeting, but picks one of the packages up anyway, sniffing at it. You grin again, smile running from ear to ear as you knew he would eat it anyway. Just to try, or so he often claimed, but did he adore anything with a red bean filling.

“This isn’t chocolate, right?” he carefully inquires as he squishes a candy between his fingers. You grin dims a little as he asks this, shaking you face roughly.

“No, I wouldn’t dare,” you sighed before sitting down next to him. It hadn’t been too pretty the first and consequently also the last time you did bring chocolate.

Falling into your own comfortable routine you started to swap the stories about your city life with the stories from the feudal era. Naraku, the big bad that played death and life against each other like puppets was mentioned, along with his dimwit of a brother Inuyasha that his father had promised all to despite Sesshomaru being older. His human sister-in-law Kagome who was barely more tolerable than his brother because she actually had two working brain cells also came to pass. 

And then there was Rin. The human child he had adopted and the fatherly smile that crossed Sesshomaru’s face indicated that he had loved her as if she was his own child.

Sesshomaru had been a rival, a son, a brother, a caretaker, a villain, and a hero in his long life. He had been a father-figure, watching over Rin as she grew up and learnt to love the demon hunter Kohaku and eventually became the boy’s bride. He had watched Rin’s children grow up and grow old, parting their ways, he had grown used to the ache he always felt whenever he thought of Rin’s death. He had to learn how to cope as Rin’s family slowly forgot about Rin and about him; Sesshomaru the caretaker, spiralling him into the status of a family legend. He was no more than a spiritual caretaker to them and he was fine with that. Rin’s spirit had long since departed and he hadn’t cared for the family since. 

You often wondered if he had hoped for more. If he had hoped for his own bride as he had watched Rin be one. If he had ever hoped for his own family instead of a makeshift one, one bound by blood rather than circumstance.

Sometimes he mentioned a Kagura, who was also under the influence of Naraku. For some reason you always felt a sting when she was mentioned. Her death was tragic, but at the same time painted so beautifully, you could almost imagine it yourself. 

You wondered if he could feel the same for you as he did when he spoke of Kagura. However, Sesshomaru never showed any indication that he did and you resigned yourself in the assumption that he most likely didn’t.

“I can’t come over next weekend,” you casually mentioned, kicking the air. Avoiding Sesshomaru’s eyes you just kept your eyes fixed.

Feeling the demon shift you knew that he had only adjusted himself a little, the silence between you feeling like a lifetime. “Why?” he finally asked, his voice so soft that the crickets nearby could have easily overpowered him. Soft, but flat as he didn’t allow his emotions to leak through.

“A guy asked me out on a date,” you mumble, daring yourself to steal a glance at the man.

Like a statue Sesshomaru stared straight ahead, his face frozen in his usual apathy. “I see,” was his only response.

Pouting at the lack of reaction you breathe through your nose, a smile forming on your face again as you poked the demon in his arm.

“Will you miss me, Sesshooo?” you decide to tease the man, knowing full well that it would either annoy him or earn you the cold shoulder.

“Yes.”

His expression was still impossible to read, blank from any expression. However, his answer had revealed more than enough. Not expecting him to actually affirm your teasing you gaped at him like a fish for a few moments, eyes wide as your brain tried to process.

“I- I can cancel?” you started carefully. Hope was building up within your chest as you didn’t dare to believe. “I didn’t want to go out with him anyway. Maybe _we_ can have a date instead?” you continued, feeling bolder as Sesshomaru continued his silence.

Eyes shifting over you Sesshomaru held your gaze for a few moments. As if contemplating.

“Do whatever you want,” he curtly answered.

That was a ‘yes’ in Sesshomaru, you learnt.


	3. To Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @only-kneel-before-loki  
> My idea was a part 3 to the two parts from modern!Sesshomaru. I don’t know if you wanted to write one or not, but when I have read ‘Date’ I got a idea. What is when the Day of the Date comes and Sesshomaru has a bad feeling. Like that something bad will happen (maybe to Y/N or just the day). That this guy who wanted to date (court) Y/N is not happy that she don’t want to see him. Maybe he is a demon like Sesshomaru and take a interest in her. But Sesshomaru has really deep feelings for her and want to protect her? Something like that?

Truth to be told you had never given that guy an answer. You had vaguely explained that you had other obligations to attend to in the weekend, but that you would see if you could skip out for once. Now with Sesshomaru’s reaction in mind you felt more confident in outright refusing him.

Which you thought had gone well.

That Friday, after boarding the train to your grandmother as per usual, you felt the strange sensation of being followed. It was similar to the sensation you got when you played near the old shrine as a child, the same feeling of discomfort of a presence near you that observed you more than comfortable.

Dismissing the thought you arrived at your grandmother’s place safely, ready to face the weekend.

“Granny, I’m out!” you announced to your grandmother soon after dropping your bags. As per routine your grandmother called from the kitchen, telling you to be careful and to be back before dinner was served. She knew to where it was you were heading as it had never changed in the time you stayed over. No one had expected it to change.

Thus, when dinner was served and you still hadn’t returned your grandmother didn’t fret, thinking that you had probably forgotten the time. Unusual, but it could happen. You were young after all.

That changed once more when Sesshomaru stood on the doorstep, asking for entry.

“It’s rare for you to visit, Sesshomaru,” grandmother spoke gently. It had been a while since she had seen her old demon friend, what with her granddaughter occupying him and his overall introvert nature.

“But where is [Name]? Isn’t she with you?” the lady continued as she poured the demon a drink.

Unable to refuse your grandmother Sesshomaru accepted the cup with both hands, a look of confusion crossing his face.

“I thought [Name] remained in the city this weekend,” the demon responded, in turn confusing your grandmother.

“She went out to visit you immediately after arriving. Like usual. Did something happen between the two of you?” your grandmother’s concern was evident, though she tried to remain calm and optimistic. A quality that Sesshomaru had always appreciated in the lady.

“No, but I promise you that I will bring her back safely,” the man responded pushing himself up. Not wanting to worry your grandmother he quickly excused himself. One glance over her face told him that she didn’t, a serene smile on her face as she silently told Sesshomaru that she trusted him, like she always did and had done.

He had smelled it the whole afternoon. The smell of another demon in the village. A distinct foulness of another tribe, waltzing into his territory as if it already owned the place. Sesshomaru had tried to dismiss it, as fighting over ground was something from a distant past for even demons, but knowing that you had disappeared.

“You stink.”

Sesshomaru did nothing to hide his contempt as he approached the intruder. Not far away you laid on the ground, peacefully asleep without a care in the world.

The demon chuckled, spreading his arms as if welcoming an old friend. “Lord Sesshomaru, I’m honoured,” the demon spoke, bowing towards the demon in mockery.

“I thought I should pay my respect, but my bride hasn’t quite awakened yet,” the demon continued, his hand gesturing over towards you. “It would have happened sooner, but she has been rejecting my advances for another demon. A shame, really, since she is quite promising,” the demon smirked at that, his eyebrow cocking up in a challenging way.

Gritting his teeth Sesshomaru cracked the knuckles of his hand, his long nails sharpening in contempt as the venom within him started to glow.

“Scum like you don’t even deserve rats for a bride,” he bristled, white hair swaying in the wind. With another glint of his eye he moved forward, his hand formed into a point as he stabbed straight into the demon’s chest.

“Lower demons such as you do well to remember your place,” Sesshomaru continued, his hand pulling out from the chest of the stranger. Horror was permanently plastered on his face as the demon’s body grew limp. “Your foul stench can’t even begin to compare to me. Your very existence is an even greater insult than that of a half breed.”

Watching consciousness fade out of the demon Sesshomaru threw the body to the side, leaving it for the bugs to eat. Ridding himself of the blood with one powerful wave the demon crouched down next to you.

“[Name],” Sesshomaru spoke firmly to which you stirred.

Groaning you felt how stiff and cold your muscles were as you crawled up. “Sesshomaru? Where am I? I had the strangest dream earlier,” you mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes as you adjusted to the darkness surrounding you. You really only remembered going your way down to the old shrine, but after that everything went blank.

“When did it get so late?” you squealed, panicking at the thought of your worried grandmother you tried to crawl up, only to be held down by Sesshomaru again.

“I need to check something,” the demon tells you before you could protest. Hand reaching over to you collar you blushed at the thoughts rushing past, eyes avoiding the handsome sight hovering above you as you felt him pull down the fabric of your shirt.

“As I thought,” you heard the demon sigh as he exposed a certain birthmark between your collarbone. A deep frown set on his face as you wondered what was wrong. Feeling his weight climbing off you the demon disappeared into the bushes.

All was silent, until moments later a terrifying scream split the night. The smell of blood mixed into the air, thick and heavy as you jumped up with a start. It had all come from the direction Sesshomaru had disappeared into and you weren’t sure whether to stay or to follow. Whether it was wise to check or trust in the demon.

“Don’t come near, [Name]. It is fine.”

The decision was made for you and you let go of a breath, glad to hear that the scream hadn’t come from Sesshomaru at least.

Reappearing again the demon seemed unfazed by the trail of blood that followed him. “Let’s head back. Your grandmother is worried,” he spoke, waving his hand in a sharp movement to rid of the blood stuck. Noticing the look of horror on your face the demon stilled, making sure not to close in at once.

“It is not my blood. Don’t insult me like that,” the demon spoke firmly, though you knew he only meant to reassure you.

“I simply removed a pest out of your way. That mark should be gone by now,” he continued, his eyes travelling over to the spot between your collarbone that he had checked earlier. “Goblins feel the need to mark their brides. A disgusting practice,” he continued before turning around and making his way down. His explanation had been sufficient, he felt.

Feeling your cheeks flush you shyly nodded at his statements, confused over what they meant, but deciding not to question it for now. It had explained nothing, but you figured it was better to discuss it when you were safe at home instead of out in the open.

“Next time some lowlife tries to imprint on you, inform me. I will not have you disgraced like that.”

Staring at the back of Sesshomaru you rose a brow, unsure of what to make of his claim. Though you understood that this was his promise to protect you. Another rush of heat flushed your cheeks as your heart fluttered a little.

“And what if I want to be his bride?” you cheekily tried.

Freezing in his path Sesshomaru turned his head over his shoulder. You were unable to read his expression, but you could tell he was displeased with the thought.

“Even more reason to.”

Not sure what his words meant you could only hope for it to suggest what you hoped it to be.


	4. Time Flies

“Do you remember the first time we met?” the voice trembled, though it still held the same joy and kindness that it had always known since young. Her once black luscious hair had turned completely white over the years, wrapped and twisted into a bun on her head that rested on his shoulder. How often she joked that now they were truly alike, ignoring the fact that her skin had folded and that her eyes were slowly losing their light. **  
**

Sesshomaru shifted his eyes over at the female, a gentle hum escaping his chest as a sign that he remembered. “I brought you back from the death,” he spoke, though he knew that they had met before that as well. When he turned the young Rin away when she tried to offer him food. She didn’t correct him, however, content to wander back and reminiscence.

“How far you have come since then,” she sighed, causing a look of confusion to cross the demon’s features. He didn’t ask further, knowing that she would get to it soon. Breathing in slowly the grandmother folded her hands in her lap, her eyes opening for a moment to look up at the late night sky, though she could barely distinguish the lights up above from each other. “How time has flown,” she continued, voice growing raspy as she tried to fight the urge to cry. Despite her great inner strength Rin had grown sentimental as she grew older, her heart weary and soft from all the love and kindness she received from the harsh world she was born in. 

“Thank you, Sesshomaru, for giving me a home and protecting me,” Rin continued, though underlying Sesshomaru could hear all of the memories that the woman was recalling. All of the times they spend together and didn’t. Where he provided the shelter that the humans had failed to give her when young and frail and how he later gave her a chance to start her own family by leaving her behind with the humans, though never strayed far away so that she at least would never be alone. Though her children had grown old and moved out, despite her grandchildren living even further away working hard at their future, Rin never had to be alone for there was Sesshomaru, her guardian and father-figure. 

Sighing, Rin closed her eyes once more. “In a next life, can I be the one protecting you?” A smile graced her features as she asked him this. Stilling Sesshomaru gave Rin a look of disbelief, as if he couldn’t quite imagine a world where she would be the one sheltering him. “Oh, come now. We both know I won’t survive you,” the female chuckled without opening her eyes. She knew exactly what the demon was thinking at the moment. 

“One day I hope you will find another to care for, maybe even love for. When that time comes, please think of me and all that you have given me,” Rin spoke as her voice lowered into a murmur, her head nodding off as she felt the sleep taking her over. 

Quietly Sesshomaru consented to her request, though his heart ached all the same thinking of letting Rin go who had been like a daughter to him. 

Time flew past indeed. With Rin’s passing Sesshomaru found little reason to return to the human world, or to interact even. With the modern age settling in the humans also stopped believing in him and his world, declaring them all myths and legends. The demon found peace with that, finding no reason to correct their beliefs. It was in that passing of time that Sesshomaru was once more reminded of Rin, her passing, her words, and their promise. Once more it started with an off-chance meeting of rescuing a human. 

The rest was history. A history between you and him.


End file.
